U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,104, issued to Konrad Parker on Nov. 17, 1959, discloses a fully enclosed insulation batt with pressure-sensitive adhesive on facing flanges, the flanges being adhered to faced edges of the batt during shipment and storage and being adapted to be pressed on studs of building walls when being installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,306, issued to Robert E. Oliver on Mar. 7, 1967, discloses insulation blankets faced on one side and used for ceilings of metal buildings, with pressure-sensitive adhesive on facing flanges and facing edges for adhering blankets to each other at adjacent edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,879, issued to Andrew T. Franklin on May 1, 1973, discloses a fully enclosed insulation batt with pressure-sensitive adhesive on facing flanges, covered by release paper.